Al margen de las palabras
by vampira horchatera
Summary: OneShot Drarry Al margen del mundo real, nosotros dos, solos y rodeados de palabras y límites, sujetándonos a cualquier cosa y el uno al otro. Al margen de todo y a la vista de nadie, nosotros dos, a solas.


**Título: **Al margen de las palabras

**Autora: **LadyVoldie

**Beta: **Sirem

**Fandom: **Harry Potter**Desclaimers**: todo, menos el fanfic, pertenece a JotaKà

**Pairing: **Drarry

**Rating: **NC-17

**Género: **PWP

**Summary: **Al margen del mundo real, nosotros dos, solos y rodeados de palabras y límites, sujetándonos a cualquier cosa y el uno al otro. Al margen de todo y a la vista de nadie, nosotros dos, a solas.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto que yo misma sugerí para el Fuh-Q-Fest del foro Drarry. Pido perdón a aquellas personas que tomaron el reto, pero es que hace mil que muero de ganas de leerlo y me vino la inspiración para hacerlo yo misma.

**Al margen de las palabras**

Respuesta a mi propio reto

Está dos filas más atrás que él en clase de Historia de la Magia y, aunque esa clase ha sido siempre muy aburrida, este día es algo exagerado. Tan exagerado como Potter durmiendo sobre su pupitre, con la cabeza escondida bajo el pesado libro. A su lado, la Comadreja le imita, aunque eso no es exagerado, Weasley siempre duerme.

Draco mira a su alrededor, buscando a alguien que también los haya pillado durmiendo, pero no se extraña al notar que la mayoría duermen con los ojos abiertos, don que se consigue tras siete años en esa clase.

Potter duerme sobre una oreja, dándole al Slytherin la visión de su rostro sereno. Desde su posición, Draco puede percibir una ranura blanca en los párpados mal cerrados, le hace gracia pensar que quizás Potter sea de los que duermen con los ojos abiertos.

El libro sobre su cabeza se mueve ligeramente cada vez que la respiración del moreno se acelera. En esos momentos, el chico mueve la boca como si dijera algo o balbuceara. ¿Qué debe estar soñando?

Draco tiene la pluma en la mano y el pergamino con los apuntes olvidado desde hace rato. Su característica escritura ha llenado el pergamino de fechas, lugares y nombres que más adelante deberá memorizarse.

Suspira y empieza a dejar correr la punta de su estilizada pluma por la superficie esbozando con trazos de tinta el perfil sombreado del Gryffindor, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados, casi tapados con el cabello que cae sin orden por su rostro. El libro está a punto de caer sobre él y Draco se imagina que se desliza por el cabello cayendo estrepitosamente contra la mesa; el golpe seco despertaría al moreno, que saltaría soltando algún grito. Sonríe.

Al lado de la figura de Potter esboza una mano, de mano pasa a ser un brazo que al momento se convierte en otra figura. Draco.

Se queda mirando el dibujo en los márgenes del pergamino. Vuelve a mirar a Potter durmiendo, ajeno a todo.

Las figuras en el pergamino tiemblan sin que el artista se de cuenta. La figura del rubio gira el rostro a su alrededor, comprobando que está atrapado entre las palabras y el linde del papel; y Potter durmiendo.

A medida que mueve el rostro, los trazos de tinta negra cambian de forma y lugar en cuestión de milésimas, apenas perceptiblemente.

Finalmente, vuelve a prestar atención al Gryffindor y alarga la mano hacia su cabeza, donde cuatro líneas rápidas esbozan el libro. Lo retira con cuidado y lo cierra sin hacer ruido y lo tira por los bordes del pergamino. Se cruza de brazos como pensando qué hacer o esperando alguna reacción por parte del moreno, se inclina sobre él, dejando que su cabello caiga sobre su rostro. Potter duerme como un tronco. Se muerde los labios y vuelve a incorporarse, se sienta en el borde del escritorio sin llegar a molestar al dormilón. Con un movimiento de dedos captura un mechón oscuro y juguetea con él desinteresadamente, lo coloca en su sitio, pero no dura más de tres segundos antes de revelarse contra la imposición del rubio. La figura del rubio resopla, aunque a primera vista apenas se percibe un temblor en su cuerpo.

Dejando de lado el cabello, los dedos se atreven a bajar al rostro tranquilo hasta tocar con las yemas la mejilla de Potter, quien no se da por aludido y sigue durmiendo. Visto que el moreno no responde, el rubio se atreve a más y deja corretear los dedos por la mejilla y el pómulo que están a la vista, trazando círculos suaves y creando formas sin sentido, rodea la ceja y el ojo, trazando la línea descendente de la nariz.

Potter parece notar algo porque de repente la respiración sufre una alteración brusca, pero al momento sigue con normalidad; Draco decide no jugársela de nuevo y abandona la idea de la nariz, podría causar un estornudo indeseado.

Baja hasta el labio superior y, suavemente, con una uña, roza sus bordes antes de acariciarlos con el pulgar, los recorre arriba y abajo, de punta a punta y aprieta levemente, notando su carne blanda y el efecto memoria que los vuelve a hinchar tras su retirada. El rubio se inclina para poder ver mejor y se atreve a ir un paso más allá, y con el dedo corazón baja levemente el labio inferior, y con el índice se aventura a rozar el interior húmedo y resbaloso. Juega con su saliva y la esparce por el labio, aunque el brillo que ello causa no es visible entre tinta y pergamino; luego la retira con el otro dedo seco y es entonces cuando el juego ha ido demasiado lejos y Potter cierra la boca y los párpados se aprietan en una mueca. Draco deja de respirar pero no se aparta, esperando que quizás el moreno vuelva a tranquilizarse. Pero no es así, y el Gryffindor abre los ojos y apenas es consciente que está todo oscuro, alza la mirada para encontrarse la del rubio a apenas un palmo, manteniéndolo bajo su sombra.

El rubio se muerde los labios y Potter parpadea confundido y está a punto de incorporarse cuando Draco lo impide posando la mano sobre su mejilla. La mirada del acosador está sobre los labios de la víctima y, cuando el moreno traga saliva, se inclina para tocarlos con los suyos. Los besa con suavidad y los deja para acariciarlos de nuevo con el pulgar. Potter lo mira fijamente preguntándole qué hace y qué ocurre, pero él no responde y vuelve a besarlo, esta vez un poco más fuerte, y éste le agarra del antebrazo para apartarlo, pero se queda allí quieto. El gryffindor entreabre los labios y el rubio se aparta un momento, para preguntar con la mirada si eso era una respuesta y, sin esperar respuesta, vuelve a besarlo sabiendo que lo tiene atrapado.

.

Un ronquido sordo de Weasley despierta a media clase, entre ellos a Draco, quien se da cuenta entonces de que se ha ensimismado mirando al héroe durmiendo. En un intento de disimular agarra la pluma que ha caído de su mano y pretende escribir algo que no ha escuchado, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que su dibujo ha cobrado vida y las dos formas están besándose apasionadamente sobre la mesa.

Un sobresalto en el corazón le corta la respiración y tartamudea confundido. Las figuras han dejado atrás las timideces y ahora se agarran fuertemente de la nuca y se besan como si se comieran a mordiscos feroces, y se van incorporando y Potter se arriesga a subir una rodilla sobre la mesa para estar más cerca del rubio, pero la mesa no es suficientemente espaciosa para ambos y decide empujarlo hasta las palabras que son testigos en su lugar como público, lo estira sobre un párrafo lo suficientemente largo como para aguantar el peso de los dos esbozos.

A modo de piso, las eles y tes son algo incómodas contra la espalda del rubio, y los puntos de las íes de la elegante escritura de Malfoy le hacen cosquillas en la baja espalda. El moreno encima suyo se refriega contra su cuerpo sin dejar de besarle y las manos empiezan a desabrochar la camisa blanca del rubio y su corbata queda colgando dos líneas más abajo que ellos. Las del rubio han sacado la camisa de Potter de sus pantalones, aunque ya estaba medio fuera, y se escabullen espalda arriba con rapidez llegando hasta sus omóplatos y los hombros y lo apresa contra él. Bajan hasta la baja espalda y se cuelan bajo los pantalones que son algo anchos y le dejan espacio a las palmas que aprietan las nalgas con ganas.

En pocos momentos las caderas se refriegan y las piernas del rubio rodean las otras con un movimiento indecente y demasiado sexual como para ser ignorado. El ritmo se acelera y las camisas se pierden en el pergamino y los pantalones van por el mismo camino que los zapatos caídos hasta el final del papel y esparcidos por allí. Se refriegan con fuerza y apenas pueden las manos entrometerse entre ambos cuerpos para retirar las últimas prendas que sobran desde hace demasiado rato.

En ese rato la boca del moreno ha bajado por su cuello y su clavícula y ahora tortura los pezones de uno a otro, mientras una mano ha logrado sacar los calzoncillos del rubio y ha tomado sin pudores la erección para empezar a acariciarla.

Mordisquea antes de bajar por la plana barriga hasta llegar a su mano y tomar el miembro con la boca. Se lamen, se acarician y se chupan el cuerpo entero. En ningún momento Draco logra tumbar al moreno, que mantiene fuertemente su posición dominante y la intención de no dejar pasar esa ocasión. Hasta tres dedos húmedos se reúnen dentro del rubio para prepararlo y éste se agarra de su nuca antes de alzar los brazos y agarrarse de una frase conclusa del párrafo superior, que si Potter se levantara de repente golpearía contra su cabeza.

Cuando el moreno al fin lo penetra, el soporte del rubio ha perdido su forma y caligrafía y sus manos deben volver a agarrarse del otro, que en seguida vuelve a besarlo y acariciarlo con una mano mientras la otra le sujeta las caderas para poder penetrarlo con más agilidad. Las piernas del rubio, que rodean sus caderas, lo empujan contra sí mismo con fuerza hasta que logran un ritmo frenético pero constante que los hace gemir sin emitir sonido alguno.

Potter está a punto de venirse y vuelve a masturbar al rubio, quien realmente no necesitaba casi esa atención y se corre en pocos momentos, estrujando al gryffindor en su agarre y mordiéndose los labios cuando el moreno gime durante un par o tres de embistes más y lo secunda viniéndose en su interior. Se mantienen quietos unos momentos antes de relajarse visiblemente y Potter deja caer la cabeza en el hombro del rubio mientras va regulando la respiración. Draco le acaricia la espalda con las yemas como antes ha acariciado sus labios.

Potter suspira sobre su cuello causándole un escalofrío y lo besa suavemente. Draco gira la cabeza para encontrar su mirada y ríe, el moreno no responde, pero se acerca para besarlo y él responde sin queja alguna.

Se abrazan de nuevo, y esta vez sí ruedan de un lado a otro con el peligro de precipitarse por los márgenes, y no se puede saber si el gryffindor ha salido de su interior, porque están tan juntos que incluso si se fusionaran no se notaría diferencia alguna.

.

El sonido seco y sonoro del libro que ha terminado cayendo de la cabeza de Potter despierta a la clase entera. Éste y Weasley saltan en sus asientos con un gritito y Draco despierta también de su ensimismamiento, enrojeciendo furiosamente al ver que sus dibujos siguen besándose con la tranquilidad que da la perpetuidad de la pintura, sin saber si ha soñado o realmente sus trazos de tinta han hecho todo lo que él cree haber soñado.

Se aclara la garganta seca y le da la vuelta al pergamino esperando que termine de una vez esa eterna clase e irse a aclarar las ideas, para pensar por qué tiene ganas de hacer todo eso con Potter en esos momentos.

**Fin**

Decir que me gusta el resultado es decir poco. Será porque yo misma acostumbraba a llenar los márgenes de mis apuntes con mil esbozos de mil cosas distintas, y no me ha costado nada imaginármelos allí mismo, en mis propias hojas, moviéndose ajenos a todo lo que les rodea.

¡Cuánto me hubiera gustado a mí que mis dibujos se movieran!

Espero les haya gustado y dejen comentario :D

**Atención: **Si recibo alguna queja por parte de las administradoras del foro, por haber respondido al reto que yo misma propuse, el fic será eliminado de cada lugar donde lo suba. Así como si la queja viene de parte de otras personas que aceptaran el reto en su momento.

**LadyVoldie**

**Angie  
**


End file.
